


Framed in Black

by pyreanwrites (AptGoodTouch)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, mercenary Lucio, ye olde typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AptGoodTouch/pseuds/pyreanwrites
Summary: A fateful encounter on the battlefield.





	Framed in Black

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to play with this encounter, very loose headcanon exploration. 
> 
> After all, when did Lucio and the Devil meet? I thought it might be fun to play with this idea a bit :) i very much wanted to do something with young mercenary Lucio, because i really believe he must've been a fearsome guy to end up a count. an incompetent mercenary would never reach such regard, after all, to be given his own chunk of a kingdom. i hope i'm able to reflect a little bit of that idea!
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Edit: hey guess who realized they fucked up timeline? This guyyyy
> 
> Lucio shouldn't have his rad golden arm in this, technically, but I'm not changing it so let's just have fun and enjoy. He's closer to being a count in this anyway tbh, so we're just wiggling things around a wee bit! Shhh

_That boy’s followin’ the Devil’s footsteps, mark my words!_

The memory sprang to him unbidden, bringing a smile and a laugh to his lips as another guard fell upon his blade. What would that old crone say now, seeing him revelling with the thrill of battle, a bright, strutting target. How could the enemy resist? Their foe’s shining commander walking right into his death? Or so they thought.

His blood sang in his veins as he leapt onto another, his blade a crimson-stained arc, his clawed arm shining gold and steady as he danced across the battlefield.

Untouchable. _Unstoppable._

“Come!” His voice rang clear through the air. “Come face me!”

His smirk oozed confidence. His posture open, swaggering.

They surged forward, abandoning the safety of their walls for an easy kill, to slice down the one who mocked them, and arrows met them. Bolts whizzing past him, close enough for him to feel their wind, striking down man and beast alike. He heard the thunk and whistle of ballistae, shielded himself just in time as flame and stone burst before him.

So much for their walls.

His dogs were the first past him, blurs of white and gold, their elegant maws no less deadly as they ripped into a soldier too stunned by the ambush to move, his screams soon fading into a wet gurgle. Smoke and dust filled the sky, kicked up before and behind as the horns sounded, his cavalry cresting the hills and charging forward through the breach, a wave of chaos breaking upon their base.

His arm shone bright within the dust, his cloak a furred banner in the wind.

“Finish them! Leave none alive!”

His voice rose easily over the din, his soldiers crying in reply, a sea of flags and spears on horseback surging past him, leaping through the rubble.

He quickly swiped his sword across his pants and sheathed it, turning with a whistle for his own steed; a marvelous, red-clad, white stallion trotting eagerly towards him. A fine, trained charger with beautifully feathered legs, no less deadly than his other beasts. He caught the reins with practiced ease, eyes already studying the fray ahead.

_There._ An organized pocket of fighting. He could see their banners, see their captain.

His target.

He nodded, moving to swing into the saddle when his horse jerked suddenly, pawing at the ground. His dogs, so eager to respond to his whistle, hunched nearby, maws dripping and snarling, tails between their legs.

Lucio followed their gaze, grip tight on his hilt.

Fire licked oiled paths along the remnants of the wall. It had probably been a guard station. Only rubble remained now, a testament to the power of their catapults. He squinted into the smoke.

His eyes widened.

There was movement there, and not the feeble struggle of the dying. Something tall moved there, slow, confident. Unconcerned with the battle raging nearby.

A shiver crawled up his spine as it bent its bestial form, rooting through the massive chunks of stone with ease. His tongue was heavy in his mouth. His legs felt suddenly leaden as he heard a wet tearing noise, faint and unmistakable.

What sorcery was this… this beast that struck him dumb? He was no coward, scared of some… skulking thing feasting on the dead!

The wind swirled towards him, heavy with ash and heat and his horse bucked. His arm was wrenched with the reins, his mount knocking him to the ground, hooves scarcely missing his body as it and his dogs turned and fled in madness.

He scrambled back to his feet, heart racing.

It was staring right at him.

A four horned head wreathed in flame, burning red eyes framed with kohl. White fur and a bloodied mouth, wide in a bestial grin.

A demon.

It turned. He watched its bent, hooved legs, its muscular form as it stepped free of the burning rubble.

But he couldn’t move. He was pinned in its gaze, body frozen and trembling as it stalked closer and closer. His blood thundered in his ears. His chest felt tight. He swore it could hear his racing heartbeat.

Its hands ended in cruel claws, white fur stained black and red.

Lucio gritted his teeth, gauntlet clenched at his side.

This was _not_ how he would meet his end! Not cowering under the claws of some mage’s beast!

It towered over him, its horns a tangled crown of onyx, its long ears swaying as it bent close. Hot breath fanned his face, reeking with the tang of blood.

Lucio’s arm snapped upwards, gold knuckles crashing into white fur, adrenaline reviving his muscles as its eyes widened in shock. It took two, three steps back, red eyes fixed on him.

And began to laugh.

The sound felt like he’d been plunged into ice, ringing in his ears. His body tightened like a spring. His sword was in hand, his body falling into stance. It regarded him now, head cocked.

_Well well._

Lucio sprang forward, sword high—and pain exploded in his back, his steps faltering, mouth falling open in reflexive shock.

An arrow, buried in his side.

His knees gave out, his sword falling to the dust. Fire began to spread through his veins as he fumbled to grab the shaft, agony spotting his vision.

White entered his view, a furred hand lifting his chin. The Beast knelt before him, amusement dancing in its eyes. It ran a thumb over his bottom lip and Lucio shuddered, feeling the sticky mix of ash and blood on its fingers. Its grip tightened.

The spots began to grow, blanking out his sight. He felt the beast’s touch on his face, deliberate, slow strokes around his eyes, across his cheeks.

Its voice purred in his head, but the words slipped from his grasp. Then its touch was gone, and Lucio fell.

_________________________

The smell of herbs filled his lungs, chest and back aching as he clawed his way back to consciousness.

He blinked.

The ceiling fluttered slightly above him, white sheets partitioning the space. Quiet chatter and the sound of crickets came from beyond, but he was alone.

He relaxed.

Not dying, then.

His dogs whined at him from the foot of the bed. Someone had cleaned the blood from their fur. A shame he hadn’t been awake to watch that.

The dry chuckle made him grunt in pain, his fingers coiling over his bandaged stomach.

Not dying, but not moving either. He sighed and turned his head, noting the cluster of crystal bottles lining the table beside his bed. There’d be a soothing tonic there, he knew that much. All he needed was to smell that bitter, licorice scent and he’d know which it was. He inched his way closer in the bed, biting his lip as he reached. His arm gleamed in the lantern light, thorny plates removed, and he paused.

He shifted his arm, staring at his faint reflection in the clean metal. Around his eyes, smeared but recognizable lines of black and muddy brown.

A smile cracked his lips.

_The Devil’s footsteps, indeed._

_And now he had the Devil’s eyes._

**Author's Note:**

> ok, here we are!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this little romp.
> 
> as usual, please let me know what you think! if tags are missing/needed, please let me know!
> 
> Maybe hit me up at [my tumblr](https://enpyreans.tumblr.com/) if you want!


End file.
